The Dinner...
The grass whistle, and the tree branches pushed north. The children played in the center of the village, and people watched. Deeper inside, you could hear the blacksmith shops at work, creating swords for the generation of shinobi. At the tallest tall of the village, was the Kawakage's mansion. And from over the balcony stood Kakōgakure's Sigma Uchiha. His distinctively orange hair wrestled with the wind. From his own soul, Naidō split showing only it's head. "I must say. Yourself and that kid have did quite the job getting the village together." Naidō stated before taking its complete avian form. "Yeah, Kokutō's a great kid. I can't bring myself to figure why'd some just abandon him. And those eyes, they are as sacred as my own. I won't let him down, I promise to help him find his origins." Sigma clinched his fist, squeezing them so tight Naidō could hear the thrust. "So I won't rest until I have." Sigma could smell the chakra differing from himself. "What is it?" Sigma asked, acknowledging a man behind him. "Lord Kawakage, sorry to interrupt you're conversation, but someone is here to see you. He refused to give me his name, and stated if I got in trouble for not gathering his name, he'd take care of it for me". The man stated bowing. Sigma began to walk into the office, and took a seat in his chair. "Very well then. Send him in." Sigma stated, as his curiosity began to pour over the glass. "Yes Mi'Lord." The man was behind Sigma's guard perfectly. However, the man sat on a nimbus of , and at that point Sigma was able to decipher the code. "Sigma, it's rude to keep clients waiting." The mans words slithered off of his tongue, like the voice of Orochimaru, just pitched a tad higher. Sigma smirked, "A client ehh? What kind of dirty work does the Takikage want me to do, ehh Shingi?" Sigma pulled a pile of papers from his desk, with the kanji "Shingi" written on it. "A bunch if dirty work." Sigma repeated, laying his elbow on his desk, waiting to hear his rivals words, flow into one of his ears, processed, and flowing out. "Nothing dirty this time." Shingi stated, and he began to hover towards the desk. "Although, I must say. You should allow me to borrow the boy. He has something even I lack limited knowledge on." His face grew a demonic smirk. "However, my needs lie in your presence."'' Sigma's smirk faded away, just as his mood. Naidō could feel Sigma's chakra stir up, a recipe he hadn't felt before. "My presence?" Shingi laid back on his sand cloud. "Don't get you panties in a knot. My mother is having a dinner, but this time she told me to bring a friend. She specifically stated, not to bring a lab rat as well." Sigma scratched his head, and as he did, his emotions regained control. "So you want to pay me, to eat dinner with you?!" Shingi placed his finger up to Sigma's face. "I'm paying you to shut up, and eat. Do not make fun of her, she's sensitive." Sigma stood up, and began to walk out of his office. "I'm hungry anyway. Let's go." Sigma stated, placing his hands behind his head. Shingi's Mother The two men finally reached Konoha's gates. And the yells of the children reached out to them. Shingi continued walking, as did Sigma. The two pasted by many shops, and many people yelled out to Shingi, with greetings like he was a current resident. A group of small children walked up, and gathered around Shingi. "Shingi-sama! Could we get your autograph. I mean you haven't saved the village of anything, but you're still a legend in Konoha's books." Stated one of the kids. Shingi signed something for everyone and they continued. Shingi and Sigma finally stood in front of what proclaimed to be his mothers home. Shingi began to open the door, and just from the crack, one could smell the aroma of the food his mother prepared. It rivaled that if even Sigma's personal chef. The two walked in, and the living room was first. To the left was the kitchen, and someone was in it. She turned around, her glasses reflected from the light directly above. "Shi-san. How are you." The female asked removing her mittens and walking over towards him. "Shingi never told me he had a sister." Sigma stated as he placed his hand on his hand scratching it. His face blood shot red. "That's not my sister. She's my mother." Shingi answered placing his head down to the ground. Sigma's eyes grew large, and him mouth dropped to the floor. "When you said old hag, I was expecting Lady Chiyo's level of old. Or even Tsunade when she uses that technique." VISUALIZATION VISUALIZATION END "So, where's the man of the house?" Shingi quickly smacked Sigma's head. His mother laughed, "So you must be Sigma."